Moments in their lives
by Tomate
Summary: Series of Booth and Brennan One Shots.
1. Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Character belong to FOX

* * *

**"Why do you call me Bones? " Brennan asked, playing with the fingers of Booth's right hand. 

"'Cause you're working with bones," Booth answered as he ran his left hand through her hair.

"But you do call me Temperance sometimes. Why don't you call me Tempe?"

"Why don't you call me Seeley?" He asked and smirked.

"Good point…" she stated.

Brennan let go of Booth's hand and stretched out on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and then turned on her side and rested her head on his chest. Booth ran his hand down her bare back, along her delicate curves.

"I don't call you Tempe cause that's your brother's name for you," he whispered.

"Really? You don't call me Tempe because that's what Sully used to call me, do you?"

"I call you Bones because the name fits you. It's what I've always called you. It's the name I love for you. It just belongs to you. You're my Bones."

She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but then shut it again. She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you call me Seeley?"

"I never called you Seeley. Not once. You were always Booth to me and you always will be. And besides, I know you hate that name." Brennan grinned.

Booth smiled amused. How well she knew him. "You've got a point…"

Brennan laughed.

"Do you still not want me to call you Bones? Do you want me to call you Temperance or Tempe?"

She smiled. "No, Bones is fine," she answered. "Bones is just fine."

* * *

**AN: So, what do you thing? Good? Bad? Please let me know. Reviews make me very happy so please hit the little purplish button.**


	2. Gun

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. characters and show belong to FOX.**

* * *

"Why don't you want me to have a gun?" Brennan asked and leaned back in her chair.

"What?" Booth retorted.

"I said why don't you want me to have a gun?" She asked again; extra slow this time to make sure that Booth had understood what she said.

He rolled his eyes, "I heard what you said."

"Then why did you ask?"

Booth rolled his eyes again. "I asked because I was wondering what brought you to that topic."

"You never told me, that's why."

"Of course I did. You don't need a gun. You have me." Booth said and looked at his partner.

"That's not a reason." She protested.

He groaned. "You know, you can be a pain in the ass."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth sighed. "That means that you really can get on one's nerves."

"Why? I just want you to answer my question."

"I already did answer your question. You don't need a gun because you have me. I'm your gun. I'm here to protect you. "

Brennan raised an eyebrow, "But you can't always be there to protect me. What if I need you and you aren't there? What if you leave me alone?"

_She__ is clearly not talking about a gun anymore. _"Temperance, I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll be there if you need me, whenever you need me," he said and moved out of his chair and over to Brennan.

"Listen," he said while he cupped her cheek, "You don't need to be afraid of losing me. I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Booth took her into his arms.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me cause reviews make me very very happy so please hit the little purplish button**. 


	3. Lurk

**Disklaimer: All not mine. Characters and Show belong to FOX**

**AN: Thanks to all who commented :D**

* * *

Brennan sat on the couch in her office with a pile of paper in front of her and yawned. _I need more sleep, _she thought. A light smile played around her lips while she remembered why she was tired.

"Tired, Bones?" Booth asked and smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and you know exactly why."

"Do I? I can't remember exactly why… Maybe you should show me again so I do remember," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

He stood up from the chair behind Brennan's desk and walked over to her. He placed one hand on either side of her head and leaned in close to her so that their lips were almost touching.

"Booth, get off," Brennan demanded half-hearted.

"Uh huh," he responded moving closer.

"Get… off…" she said again. Her breath had become faster. _Damn why can't I think straight whenever he gets near me?_

Booth moved even closer until their lips were actually touching. Brennan closed her eyes as she felt him nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. They melted in a sweet kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away, Booth grinned at his partner. "I think I'm starting to remember," he whispered, "But I think I need a little more to get the entire memory back."

He sat down next to her and pulled her into another kiss. It soon became more passionate and Booth ran his hand up and down her thigh.

"Booth," Brennan said as she pulled away. "We're at my office."

"So what?" he asked.

"I won't have sex with you here…"

"Then I think we need to go home immediately."

"I am not going to leave work in the middle of the day just to have sex with you," Brennan replied.

"But you left early for that yesterday- and the day before- and the day before that," Booth smirked.

"Yeah, but that was just a moment of physical weakness. "

"You mean 3 moments of physical weakness."

"Whatever," she interjected and rolled her eyes, "I have got to get back to work."

When Brennan got up, a certain someone that stood nearby the door and observed the whole situation hurried away so that Brennan wouldn't see her. Angela hurried back to the platform. _I can't believe this_, she thought happily. She grinned from ear to ear when she reached Hodgins.

"You won't believe what I just saw." She teased.

"What is it?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, I went to Brennan's office to give her some paperwork I had finished. Booth was in her office when I got there. I didn't think I would interrupt something… until Booth got up, walked over to Brennan, and kissed her."

"You were lurking," Hodgins pointed out.

"No I was not."

"Angela."

"Fine, I was, but what am I supposed to do? She's my best friend but, apparently she won't tell me that she is sleeping with Booth."

"Ange, she will tell you when she is ready. You know her. She always needs her time for such things."

Angela smiled. "That's why I love you, Jack."

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Do you like it? Or not? Please let me know.**


	4. Trapped

**Disklaimer: All not mine. Characters and Show belong to FOX.**

**AN: Thank you guys for your lovely comments :)**

* * *

Brennan sat at her couch and played absently with a strand of hair. She stared at the wall and didn't recognize any of her surroundings.

"Earth to Bones."

Booth's voice and her sudden awareness of his hand running softly through her hair brought her attention back.

"Yeah?"

"You did not hear a word I just said, did you?"

"No, I'm sorry" she said and looked down sheepishly.

"What's wrong with you, Temperance? You've been acting strange all day."

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted today."

"Yeah, I realize that."Booth said.

He pulled her closer into his arms and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he tried to pressure her into telling him what was wrong. Besides, he didn't want to. He knew her well enough to know that she would talk about it when she was ready.

Brennan's head rested on Booth's chest and her eyes were now closed. She breathed steady and listened to his heartbeat. Sometimes she just needed that, needed to know that he was right there with her and going to protect her.

"One year ago I was buried with Hodgins." She explained quietly, "The memory just popped into my head when I woke up this morning. The feelings I had when I was buried came back. I felt… I felt a little lost today, you know? I didn't know what to do."

"You're not alone. I'm here for you and I'm gonna save you whenever you feel lost or lonely. I'll be there."

Brennan smiled. "I know. I just need to hear that every once in a while- just to make sure you're not going to leave me."

"I promise that I won't leave you; and I will tell you every once in a while, " Booth said and pressed a light kiss on her head.

They sat in total silence for a while, just holding on to each other and Brennan listened to Booth's heartbeat again.

"Sometimes I feel trapped in my memories. My parents who left me, everything that happened to us, to you…"

Booth ran one hand through Brennan's hair. "You know it's not bad to remember those things. It reminds you of how lucky we are to be here now, to finally be together. Bad memories are not always a bad thing. You know your mom left you because she loved you and she wanted to save you. You can't change the fact that your father is a criminal but nevertheless, he loves you. I guess he would never leave you again, and neither would I."

"Before we were together, I would wake up in the middle of the night after a nightmare and it always felt so real. I couldn't go back to sleep; I would lie awake half of the night. That's why I would always go to the lab early. I was… trapped… and I needed something to do to distract me."

Booth placed a soft kiss on top of her head, "Now you have me to distract you." He pulled Brennan closer to him and she snuggled against him.

"I'm glad to have you."

* * *

**AN: Sooooo, what do you think? Did you like it? Was it good or bad? Lemme know what ya think :)**


	5. Drift

Booth stretched out on the sofa and lay his feet in Brennan's lab.

"Hey," she protested and tried to push them off but he held his feet stubbornly in place. "Booth, take your feet off," she said and started to tickle him.

Now Booth was the one who protested. "Bones, stop it," he said laughing and pulled his feet back to him. Brennan grinned.

"See? What was the problem?" she asked and grinned triumphantly.

"Now come here to me," Booth said and smiled. Brennan smiled as well as she crawled over to Booth and into his arms. He hugged her close and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm glad to have you," he whispered as he pulled her closer to his body. She snuggled up to his chest. "Me too," Brennan whispered, "Me too."

Booth ran one hand up and down her back and the other through her hair. From time to time he placed a kiss on her forehead. Brennan's eyes were closed and she had a content smile on her lips. Booth smiled at the sight before him.

"I'm so glad to have you. I love you, Temperance," he whispered again. "I didn't think that one day we would be here together. You could be a pain in the ass when we first met. I thought you would never like me, let alone love me. But then you started to trust me and I begun to have fall in love with you although I would have never admitted it at that time. I thought that I didn't have a chance."

Brennan's even breathing told him that she was slowly drifting off to sleep but nevertheless he kept talking because he knew that she liked hearing his voice when she was slowly falling asleep.

"I know I haven't been an easy person either. I was so pissed that my boss forced me to work with a squint. I didn't want someone on my team who I am supposed to protect. After a while it was not the 'must' that led me to protect you, no, I started to want to protect you; because it would have killed me if something had happened to you."

Booth's whisper became more and more quiet. By the time he finished, it was barely audible. He pressed a light kiss on top of Brennan's head, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He knew she had drifted off to sleep a long time ago.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all who commented. Did you liek the new chapter? Please tell me your thoughts :)**


	6. Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters and Show belong to FOX.**

* * *

Booth stood in his kitchen and washed the dishes. The ink was full with water and bubbles. In the water were two plates, cutlery for two and two wine glasses. On the kitchen counter sat his date for that evening. She watched Booth, a smile on her lips. When she didn't say anything, Booth turned around smiled at her.

"Had a good time?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm always having a good time with you" Brennan answered.

"That's good." He tried his hands with a towel and walked over to the counter. He placed one hand next to either side of Brennan's legs, his face only inches away from hers. He looked straight into her eyes and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, causing Brennan to giggle lightly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran one hand through his hair. Booth grinned and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "I'm always having a good time when I'm with you, too." He whispered.

A wide smile stood across Brennan's face. She lifted his face so that their lips were only inches apart, smiled sweetly and closed the remaining space between them. The kiss started slow and tender but soon became more passionate. Booth slide his hands up the sides of Brennan's body and down again. He rested his hands on her waist, his fingers playing with the edge of her shirt.

Booth pulled back after a while. He was breathing heavy and smiled at Brennan. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and said: "Now go and finish the dishes."

Booth ran one hand through Brennan's hair and placed another kiss on her nose. Then he turned around and walked over to the sink to finish the dishes. Brennan hopped down the counter and walked up behind her partner. She placed her hands on his waist and leaned her forehead against his back. Booth grinned and leaned into her.

Brennan slipped her arms around Booth's body and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. She glanced over his shoulder to the water with the bubbles. An evil grin formed on her face and she reached out for the sink. Before Booth registered what Brennan was doing, he had a handful with bubbles in his face and Brennan took laughing a few steps back.

Booth turned around to face his girlfriend, causing her to laugh even harder. "Oh, you wait till I get you" he said, grabbed a towel and whipped the bubbles off his face.

He made a few steps towards Brennan. She in return started to run away from him. He followed her through the living room, where she rounded the table twice. He almost reached her but she could escape him in the last second. Booth chased a laughing and screaming Brennan through his apartment. When he finally reached her, he dragged her into the bedroom and pushed her softly onto the bed.

"So, you are trying to tease me…" he said and kneeled over her, pinning her hands next to her head. "I think someone needs a little punishment…" Booth whispered and kissed Brennan passionate.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everybody who commented. I really appreciate your comments.** **So, what do you thing? Good? Bad? Please let me know. Reviews make me very happy so please hit the little purplish button.**


	7. Massage

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters and Show belong to FOX.**

* * *

Brennan sat at the desk in her office. The screen of her computer was turned on and she was currently looking over a text she had just finished. When Brennan turned to look out the window, at first she could only see her reflection from the light of the office behind her. As her eyes adjusted, she could see the glow of a few street lights outside.

Brennan leaned back in her chair and stretched out her arms. Her muscles had stiffened while she sat and stared at the screen, her neck hurt, and her body screamed for a little movement and her body screamed for a little movement. She looked at her watch. It was already 10.49 pm but there was still a huge pile of paperwork that she still wanted to finish.

As Brennan turned around to reach for a case file, she felt a twinge in her neck. "Ouch!" She gasped, and placed her hand on her neck, massaging it lightly. She was still sitting in this position when she heard footsteps approaching her office.

"I knew I'd find you here", a familiar voice said.

Brennan turned in her chair and saw Booth leaning against the doorframe. "Bones, did you look on the clock? It's almost 11…" he said.

"Yup, I just noticed that a minute ago." She replied, her hand still on her neck.

"Then why don't you go home?"

"Because I have important work to do."

"I'm pretty sure that can wait until tomorrow." Booth argued and walked towards her desk.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You know I don't like it when I have unfinished work on my desk when I'm leaving."

"It won't kill you, Bones." He noticed her hand on her neck. "And I think you could use some relaxation." Booth walked around her desk and behind Brennan's chair. He moved her hand, replacing it with his hands. Carefully, he started to knead her shoulders and up her neck.

After a while his touch became a little harder and a soft moan escaped Brennan's lips. She slid her eyes shut and leaned into Booth's touch. A slight grin crossed his face as he continued his massage.

"You've got a hell of a lot of tension, Bones," he noticed.

"Maybe you should massage me more often. You're doing it pretty well, you know." Brennan replied.

Booth smirked. "I can do a lot more pretty good stuff with my hands."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you can, but I'm okay with the massage thing."

He laughed lightly but didn't reply. Instead, he did a few more skillful movements with his hands, slid them slowly and softly down Brennan's arms, making her shiver, and turned her chair around so that she was facing him.

Their faces were only inches apart, and Brennan could feel Booth's soft breath against her face when he whispered: "And now we are leaving."

She wanted to say something, but Booth cut her off. "Don't argue! You are not staying the night in your office. We're going to Sid's and getting something to eat. You can finish your paperwork tomorrow." With that, he grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and dragged her in the direction of the door.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all who commented. Did you liek the new chapter? Please tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
